List of things banned in Crazyria
Pirate movie sites: Because of Crazyrian Anti-Piracy Coalliation (including CRAzyTV, HBO and more) and Free legal movie site provided by CrazyTel (Ban date: 2016) *Roblox Scamming: because of Anti-Scam and Roblox will give you free 1000 RoBux and 3 days free Builder Club to Crazyrian Roblox Users but Roblox Generator sites will be also banned (ban date: September 2017) *Pay TV Subscription: because of Many people in Crazyria wants Fox Movies, HBO, ESPNCrazy and CRAzyMovieTV for free, Cable, Satellite and IPTV TV providers will include All channels for free (ban date: January 2017) *Painbow: This The Powerpuff Girls episode was banned due to sexual references and this episode is refused to air on Cartoon Network Crazyria and Certaan Teevee. (ban date: early 2017) *Grand Thief Auto: San Andres: All GTA games are available but this game was banned due to Hot Coffee mod, a mode that the person has sex with a lady. Then in 2007, the Hot Coffee mod was removed. (ban date: 2005) (lift date: 2010) *Dank Memes: because it cause too much crazy but it was lifted on April 2, 2016 due to April Fools Joke (ban date: April 1, 2016) (lift date: April 2, 2016) *Cryptocurrency (excluding Bitcoin): Crazyrian Central Bank said that "anybody caught using the virtual currency excluding Bitcoin could be jailed under the country's strict anti-money laundering laws" but Bitcoin is legal in Crazyria (ban date: 2013) *His Hero (episode): "His Hero" is believed by Adventure Time fans to have been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Crazyria and CRAzyKidsTV because of the plot (perhaps) promoting violence. (ban date: 2010) **aired although its banned: However, its Crazyrian-dubbed version was aired on Crazyrian local channel, "Certaan Teevee" but its aired in English on Teevee Meateatanimeat and Adult Swim Crazyria. *To Cut a Woman's Hair (episode): This episode has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Crazyria and Certaan Teevee because many people in Crazyria is angered by Finn's hair reveal triggering Finn's Hair is censorded with Finn wearing Hat when he takes off his hat but it left uncensorded on Teevee Meateatanimeat and Adult Swim Crazyria. However, some Adventure Time commercials on Cartoon Network Crazyria show a scene from this episode, even though the episode has been refused to be aired there. (ban date: 2011) **aired although its banned: However, its aired on Teevee Meateatanimeat and Adult Swim Crazyria. *Jake vs. Me-Mow: This episode has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Crazyria and Certaan Teevee because this episode contains assassination plots and themes which is deemed inappropriate for younger viewers. However, some Adventure Time commercials on Cartoon Network Crazyria show a scene from this episode, even though the episode has been refused to be aired there. (ban date: 2011) **aired although its banned: However, its aired on Teevee Meateatanimeat and Adult Swim Crazyria. *Teamo Supremo: banned due to many people in Crazyria hates Teamo Supremo. The ban was lifted in 2010 by a student in the Crazyrian Public High School who disguised as the president. Then she was arrested because of lifting it without government's permission and the show was banned again in February 2012. Goverment would lift Teamo Supremo ban by February 2018 but the ban lifted at said month (ban date: 2007) (lift date: February 1, 2018) *Hijab: banned due to Muslim banned in Crazyria (ban date: 2009) (relaxed date: 2010) *Muslim: banned due to This relgion is lame in Crazyria but its relaxed in 2010 causing lifted ban only on Ladreham; Derham; East Crazyria, Redham; Gorian; Central Crazria and Camera Province, West Crazyria (those 3 are islamic) (ban date: 2009) (relaxed date: 2010) *The Pirate Bay: banned due to Crazyrian Anti-Piracy Coalliation. (ban date: 2015) *Sony Yay!: banned because of many people hates Sony Yay! when they watching Hindi audio of Animax and Hindi version of Animax Crazyria named Animax Desi is launched when Sony Yay! is banned then all Sony Yey! original shows will be telecasted to Cartoonito Crazyria (bandate: July 1, 2017) *Dennō Senshi Porygon: Banned because Japanese and Crazyrian children had seizures in 1997 and 2000, respectively due to flashing lights in it. The episode was cut off halfway through during a broadcast on TEN, with a still frame of the TEN "Pokémon" ident shortly following it. A short recap was provided of the episode. (Ban date: 2001) *Monster Café: Banned because of complaints about it being too scary when the BBC showed it on CBeebies in the UK. and it lifted because of complaints about it being not scary when the Turner showed it on Cartoonito in the Crazyria. (ban date: 2007) (lift date: November 1, 2017) *Horrid Henry: Banned because "Burrito" was superimposed over the title card during a Nickelodeon airing of it on the same day as the ban. But it was lifted at same day premire of Horrid Henry on Cartoon Network Crazyria, Boomerang Crazyria and Certaan Teevee (ban date: January 17, 2010) (lift date: July 1, 2014) *L is for Love: This episode of The Loud House was skipped over by Cartoon Network Crazyria due to the reveal that Luna Loud is bisexual. However, due to angry fan response, it is now aired frequently, albeit with a special disclaimer that the content is above the usual level for something allowed on Cartoon Network Crazyria. (ban date: 2017) (lift date: sometimes 2017) **aired although its banned: However, its aired on Adult Swim Crazyria. *Sponsor message before any show: banned due to its too annoying in Crazyria and it replaced with Sponsor banner on bottom left during show (e.g. This Program is brought to you by McDonalds) (ban date: 2008) *Communism: banned due to Crazyrian Communism peoples kills many people (ban date: 1932) *Malachi Tyrus: Banned due to Sexual episodes triggering Crazyrian version of The Malachi Channel is replaced by CBBC (Crazyria) but it was lifted at November 17, 2015 but The Malachi Channel Crazyria is relaunched and let Adult Swim Crazyria aired censorded Sexual Episodes of Malachi Tyrus (ban date: November 3, 2015) (lift date: November 17, 2015) *Minifigure Elsa: Banned due to blood/gore content and copyright infrigment of Disney characters (ban date: August 2017) *BabyFirst TV in CRAzySat: banned causing CRAzySat customers (those with baby) having Protest and lifted banned of BabyFirst TV in 12 hours but the block is only affected CRAzySat. (ban date: November 5, 2017 at 10pm) (lift date: November 6, 2017 at 10am) *Litton Entertainment: banned due to people in Crazyria hates Litton Entertainment (until Hearst aquired Litton) and Litton's shows will be broadcasted on Discovery Channel, Animal Planet, National Geographic Channel and TEN but the ban is lifted by Hearst (with goverment permission) when Hearst aquired Litton (ban date: 2013) (lift date: February 2017) *GoAnimate: banned because HTML5 update makes most Crazyrian people upset (ban date: 2015) *Blue Whale Challenge: banned because the end of Blue Whale Chalenge making suicide (ban date: 2016) *Pirated Video Games: These types of games are banned because they were fake and kids wanted to play real video games instead of pirated ones. (ban date: 2000) *Tide Pods challenge: Caused a rise in poisonings. Most Alexonia, El Kadsre, Mahri, North El Kadsre, Sentan, Vicnora and Crazyria ISPs filter out all videos and images relating to eating Tide Pods. Responding to the growing number of incidents Google started removing videos featuring the Tide Pods challenge from Facebook, Twitter, Instagram YouTube and VidSpace. Even though Tide Pods is allowed in Crazyria (ban date: January 2018) *24 Hour Fort Challenge: banned because man got arrested for doing that (ban date: 2017) *"Abracadabra": Banned due to sexual references. After people wants to unban that song in Crazyria, the ban is lifted (ban date: 1982) (lift date: 2012) *Lula3D: Banned due to overly negative reviews and its pornographic content. The ban was lifted in 2009 by a student in the Crazyrian Public High School who disguised as Lula3D creator. Then she was arrested because of lifting it without government's permission and the game was banned again in 2010. (ban date: 2005) *Boku no Pico: Banned because of a lot of sexual content. The ban was lifted in 2014 by a longest cyan hair student in the Crazyrian Public High School who disguised in Spiderman Morphsuit. Then she was arrested because of lifting it without government's permission and the anime was banned again in 2015. (ban date: 2013) *Korean Central Television: Banned because Crazyrians hated communist countries. (ban date: 2001) *Tweenies: Banned because the characters' designs "scared children". the ban lifted in 2004 (ban date: 2000) (lift date: 2004) *Razzledazzle: Banned because its focus on sound upset parents of deaf children. (ban date: 2010) *All songs by Sofia Ashraf: Banned for undisclosed reasons (ban date: 2015) *Dengvaxia: Banned because it killed 15 Filipinos children and 500 Crazyrian children (ban date: 2018) *Virtual Boy and VR Buddy - Due to causing Eyestrains and Headaches. It was never released in Crazyria, not even the VR Buddy (mentioned titlely) (ban date: Virtual Boy; 1995 and VR Buddy; 1996) *Shrek Video Tape "Shrek is love, Shrek is life": It was banned because a boy and Shrek have sex in the tape. The ban was lifted in 2012 by a longest green hair student in the Crazyrian Public High School who was popular and adored by people, disguised in red Morphsuit. Then she was arrested because of lifting it without government's permission and the tape was banned again in 2013 (ban date: 2011) *Full dubbing: Banned because voiceover translation was more "educational" as viewers could learn other languages. In February 1988, the ban was lifted. This ban only applied to Crazyrian language (ban date: January 1988) (lift date: February 1988) *Zee5: banned due to Bad Name to Zee. Due of people wants to bring Zee5 to Crazyria, the ban is lifted on February 17, 2018 (ban date: February 16, 2018) (lift date: February 17, 2018) *Hazing: In the light of Atio Castillo hazing case in Philippines, Hazing is banned in Crazyria. (ban date: 2017) *Danky Dawg and the Dabimals: Banned due to Worst show ever in Crazyria (ban date: 2018) To be added more Category:Crazyria